Time Returned
by Dak Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Another Harry goes back in time and falls for Remmy. Renamed from 'Lost in Time' as well as revised. R&R please. OotP spoilers and a few orginal twists. Hiastus!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would live in England. I live in Texas, you do the math.

**A/N: My brothers got ahold of the document and changed the name from Xander to Lucky. It is XANDER!!!!! I must thank a well written review to the fact that they had managed to do this.**

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter watched as his friend, Ron Weasley carefully dripped a few drops on the muggle bubble bath ball in his hand. If it weren't for the fact that Ron had just leave the room he would have been okay. Sighing in irritation Harry dropped the fizzling ball onto his desk and sat down completely bored. Even Twilight, the little black kitten that he received as a birthday gift didn't cheer him up indeed; it only reminded him of his owl's death. 

Harry quickly stood up, an idea forming into his head. Pulling out his wand he quickly cast a Feather Light charm and a Shrinking charm on his trunk before he pocketed it. With Twilight at his feet he slipped out of the Burrow and into the surrounding woods.

Dumbledore looked back at the ground beneath the tree and gasped. Lying on the ground, in tattered, ripped rags that had seen better days hung off the body that was attempting to get up. The person managed that task and dug into his pocket, pulling out his wand.

"Lumos." The soft baritone voice muttered. Holding his wand up to the side of his face the figure gazed at Dumbledore, who gasped. The boy was maybe sixteen years old, with piercing eyes that were dark emerald eyes and black hair that billowed in the strong wind, away from his forehead to reveal a lighting bolt scar. But that wasn't what shocked the headmaster.

What shocked the headmaster was the gaunt face that was practically covered in blood and soot. The light the wand gave off was just enough for the old man to see that his body was thin and lean, nothing but muscle and bone. Said body was bent and broken and bruised, but stood tall and long, ready for anything that the old man could throw at him.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes leaving them as he drew his wand. The boys eyes widened and he muttered something that sounded like 'headmaster' before he fell to the ground.

Dumbledore leapt into action, conjuring the boy onto a magical stretcher. Practically running back to the castle, the boy floating along in front of him.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in a place he dreaded. It was perhaps, in a way, worse than Tom's inner chambers, not the best place to be on a good day. Maybe it was the kind and stern nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, on second thought; it could have been the horrible and foul potions that he had had to down on more than one occasion. But that was just him. 

With a sigh Harry sat up and automatically decided that if he ever did that with out asking again he would spend his holidays thinking of ways to seduce the potions professor. That was rally not the line of thinking he wanted to go down, considering he had a soft spot for one ex- teacher. There was really no need to go off and try to sleep with that man. Or even think about it.

A cleared throat made him look to his side. There, sitting in an overstuffed chair, was Albus Dumbledore, professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, usually seeing the Headmaster was enough to make him feel safe. But then again this Albus Dumbledore was different than the one that he was used to. Maybe it was because there was a hard look in his eyes and he looked rather irritated. Or maybe it was the fact that he was about twenty years younger than the last time that he had seen him.

"Professor, you're not going to understand this, but what year is it?" Harry asked. He had already learned that he was in trouble; the headmaster had been killed in the final battle. Of course, that was just him. But then there was the fact that earlier that day he had had to visit Ollivander's again. Everything always seemed to happen to him.

Harry's face grew dark as he remembered watching his uncle throw his wand into the fire his first day back from school. A trip to Diagon Ally and a spell cast by Lupin himself made sure he had a wand, but also the added advantage of the fact that it would only work for him and his soulmate. Not that he would ever find his soulmate, even with Voldemorts death. (Tom for the one in the past and Voldie for the one in the future). It seemed that a rare poison had found its way to into the mans food. Harry knew for a fact that it had been one of Neville Longbottoms messed up potions, he had been the one to put it there with a complex charm that he had found in a certain book. But that hadn't stopped those damned Gut Eaters from attacking the platform, in which school had been suspended for a following two weeks.

"The year is 1977 young man. And may I ask your name?" Dumbledore said his feature softening at the young mans horrified expression.

"You're not going to believe it. No one ever believes stuff like this from me anymore, something about having broken all the school rules and several laws." Harry muttered darkly before raising his voice. "Harry Potter sir, I am James and Lily Potter's son. As you might be able to tell, I am from the future."

Dead silence met this bold and apparently truthful statement. While Dumbledore was trying to get over his apparent shock Harry looked around and grabbed his wristwatch from the bedside table and glanced around. A slight smirk etched itself across his features when he saw the bed that would have a sign placed above it, but that was twenty years in the future. The sign was completely done for humor and had been a joke. Of course the Weasley twins had made it impossible to remove. Now there was a sign above this exact bed, in the future of course, that said 'Property of one Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore intoned. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here?"

"Well sir, I was at my best friend s house. And he had a muggle bubble bath ball. So while I was holding it Ron poured a few drops of a potion combination of Dreamless Sleep and Polyjuice onto it. Then his mum yelled for him and he left the room. I put the ball on the desk, shrunk my trunk and walked out." Harry said. It was an explanation, one he was sure would get him stuck here for a while, but you couldn't have everything.

"How did you get all bloody Mr. Potter?"

"Well, those scum Death Eaters attacked the platform and me and my group of friends defended. School was suspended for two week after we won. I hadn't yet gone to see the Medi-witch yet when Ron pulled me upstairs to try the experiment."

"Well Mr. Potter, I believe that we have no choice but to let you attend school here. Changes will be made, I suppose that we will have to change your appearance and name as well." Dumbledore muttered as he raised his wand.

Usually Harry had better sense, or at least a common conception that the headmaster would never hurt him intentionally. But after the death of his godfather and the first week at the Dursleys he had been stuck with several people in a room were time was slowed to the point were one day inside of it was about one minute outside of it. In that time he had become a highly skilled wizard, mastering Occlumency and had become an illegal Animagi, though he had figured that he would be marched wand point to the registration desk after he got back to school. In his training he had also had several crash courses in potions, charms, and DADA, and if you considered a few random spells and lectures, transfiguration.

Being in the same room that long with Mad-eye, one of his instructors had taught him to draw his wand first and ask later. At the moment, Albus Dumbledore was finding himself staring down 12 ¾ of ebony and holly with a core of dog fur, werewolf blood, and a single phoenix tail feather. Realizing what he was doing Harry quickly lowered his wand.

"Sorry sir, it's a reaction." Harry said as he ducked his head. The headmaster nodded his understanding and cast the appearance changing spell.

"You will look like this until the password of your choosing. I believe that you should also go by the name of Xander Sanchez. And no buts." Dumbledore added as an after thought.

"I suppose that I really don't have a choice do I?" Harry, or rather Xander asked.

"No." Dumbledore replied.

"Will I still be in Gryffindor?" 'Xander' asked. That was another thing that he had learned, always be ahead of the game plan.

"Yes, I suppose so, since your robes seemed to be baring the Gryffindor symbol. We unshrunk your trunk and placed all of your belongings on top of it." Dumbledore said before he stood up and walked out of the room, contemplating his new student.

Xander sighed as he quickly glanced around before leaping out of the bed, dressing with amazing speed so as to avoid the School Nurse. Grabbing his gold wrist watch and the pair of wire framed sunglasses. From the looks of the calendar he still had three days before the other students were to arrive. The poor teachers.

* * *

I made a 98 on my History Final. **How do you know? And why did you have to rewrite this thing?** Because Mr. B likes my older brother. And I rewrote it becuse my younger brothers are evil. **Be nice Leon.** **OH, Lyon's in trouble.** Shut up. Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing.

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventful, except for the transfer student knowing his way around Hogwarts like the back of his hand, and the student showing up at random times and undermining their lesson plans, as well as scaring the crap out of the teachers. 

The population of teachers had first learned of his presencewhen the door to the Hall had opened and a black-cloaked figure had walked. His wand was in his hand and pointed at an area just behind the staff table. A young Madam Hooch had whispered that it was a Death Eater coming to kill the staff. The person had seethed his wand and bitterly told them that he would go and personally tell old Moldie Voldie to kiss it and sod off. It was then that the teachers learned of the dislike that separated him from even the most Light wizards. No, dislike was to kind, it was more like loathing. Pure and utter loathing.

The mask of hatred and anger had made Albus Dumbledore himself gasp. It was a look that promised murder, his lean features becoming harsh and cold, and his eyes blazing like chips of flame.

At the moment 'Xander' was staring at himself in a full length mirror, amazed by the changes. He was about 6'5". His black hair was far more manageable and he had taken to gelling the shortened locks and the tell-tale scar had been changed to look like slashes made by an animal. But it was his eyes that had startled him. A light, misty blue, almostl ike Sirius's had been; only his were paler, like chips of ice. But you couldn't have everything.

And then it was time for his introduction to the student body. Xander, or Harry, had faced countless battles, Death Eaters, and escaped Voldemort four times. Even meeting Fluffy in his first year hadn't terrified him as much as seeing the headmaster stand up after the last first year (Ahn Vu) had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a transfer student. He's already been pre-sorted into Gryffindor. Student Body of Hogwarts I am pleased to introduce Xander Sanchez."

The hall burst into a moderately enthusiastic welcome as Xander stepped forward from the shadows and walked towards the Gryffindor table. To his distress the only seat available was one right between Sirius Black and James Potter. Mentally telling his instincts to kiss it he took the seat. Food appeared and everyone seemed intent on drowning their back to school sorrows in the food. If anyone had bothered to look, they would have seen the new student picking at his Shepherds Pie and avoiding his Housemates questioning stares.

Remus Lupin, Hogwarts resident werewolf frowned at the transfer. He was picking at his food as though waiting for a written invitation to eat it, and his blue eyes seemed to be darting from Sirius to James. He even smelled afraid, aside from showing the classic signs. There was one thing Remus couldn't understand about him either. The rest of his smell; like a mint and earth and animal smell, coupled with the heavy smell of potions. In all of his time as a werewolf he hadn't smelled something this odd and confusing. Yes, it seemed that there was a lot about their new student that was confusing.

Xander was beyond deciding that this was not even remotely fun. So when the prefect called the first years up he automatically fled the table, praying that he might have the dorm to himself for a while. One long walk, one spoken password (Gryphon), and a trip up a flight of stairs and he was inside the familiar dorm. Twilight looked up from his perch on his trunk and leaped to the floor and disappeared out the door.

"Gee thanks, Twilight." Xander grumbled as he walked over and unlocked one of the trunks compartments before pulling out a leather bound book. It was a picture album, but not the one that he'd gotten from First year. This had been a Christmas present from Dung last year. In it were pictures of him and his friends, from First year to Sixth. He smiled as he looked at the modified photos and turned to the very end.

This picture was of him and some of his year, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, and Hermione. It also had Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. The picture had been taken in front of the Weasleys Ford Angela, which had been retrieved from the Forest. They had all signed the back of the photo. It was the last time they were all together, alive.

The door opened and the four Marauders walked in, talking about a prank. They automatically paused, staring at the new boy who already appeared at home. Xander looked up and looked on with mild amusement at the unsure Marauders. He saw courage flicker in Remus' eyes before he shoved past James and Sirius and walked across the room and he offered his hand.

"Hello Xander, I'm Remus Lupin." Lucky grinned and stood up, taking the proffered hand, a mischievous smirk lighting his misty blue eyes.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The small, slightly rotund boy stepped forward, offering a hand. Xander buried the harsh feelings as he took the hand, remembering that he was still a loyal friend in this year.

"The two morons back there are Sirius Black and James Potter." Remus said pointing back at the two remaining Marauders. Xander nodded and grinned when Twilight bounded into the room and leaped into his arms.

Remus frowned when he saw the book that Xander had set down open. There was a picture in there of a group of wizards and witches grinning and waving. The one that looked like Xander suddenly reached behind a bushy haired girl and hit a red haired boy in the back of the head. That started what appeared to be a fist fight and the two witches disappeared out of the frame.

"That was the last time we were all in the same place alive. The red haired girl, Ginny, was mauled by a Hippogriff the day after it was taken and the second oldest red haired guy, Charlie, was killed while working with dragons about a week after that. The brown haired witch, Hermione, was killed by Death Eaters about a month after Charlie died."

The soft voice made Remus' head snap back and Xander's misty eyes shadowed over and the furry black kitten in his arms leaped to the ground before curling up under the bed. Xander walked forward and picked the book up before taking his wand out and tapping one of the locks and opening the top and placing the book inside. Closing the top and tapping another lock he took out a pair of pajamas.

* * *

Read and review please. The other two aren't speaking to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

Xander was startled awake when Twilight leapt up onto his chest. GrumblingXander glanced at his watch and groaned. 4:45, the little kitten was a far more effective and reliable alarm clock than the muggle version and Xander got the impression that that was the reason thatTonks had bought him for. 

"Alright you, time to get up." Xander rolled out of bed, the cat dropping to the floor when his eyes caught the night sky. The moon would be full in a few days and Xander was glad that he had gotten that conversation with Dumbledore out of the way. It would be difficult explaining, but they had decided that Xander had a sickly brother whom he went to go see once a month.

Xander dressed quickly, far more used to the dark than he should be. All the while he murmured a song from a muggle movie, Spirit. He had taken a liking to the movie and had promptly bought a portable CD player and the soundtrack. The song reminded him about him and his friends, wild and free. It also reminded him of the innocence that they had all lost at an early age. Glancing at the lunar chart on the wall between his bed and, surprisingly, Remus Lupin's, he noticed that the full moon was tonight. Lucky him. Gathering his bags he quickly walked downstairs and took his silent residence in one of overstuffed armchairs and began to count the reasons why he was going kill Ron. When he finished that list he ran through ways on how to do it; when that one was spent he began to make up new and unusual punishments.

Xander glanced up when he heard people coming down the boy's stairwell. The Marauders, all looking distinctly interested in their early rising roommate. Standing up he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Can I follow you guys? I'll get lost for sure." Xander said with a lopsided grin. A little voice in the back of his head taunted him about being a liar and a Slytherin in hiding. Following the Marauders into the Great Hall had its advantages, like being able to walk at a pace that didn't involve a brilliant, book obsessed witch, two hot headed red heads, and on occasion, an angry teacher.

After making it to the Hall Xander decided that it was time to divide and conquer. Seating himself away from everybody else he decided to eat and chose scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, and fresh tomatoes. The food was as good as always and he relished the ability to eat and not have to worry about being called out. He wondered what the Marauders would do when they found out about his…..difference from them. Would he be accepted like Moony, or scorned like Snape?

He didn't care to think on it quickly decided that it was time to head for DADA. It was still his favorite subject though he knew the material. He also knew that he would 'learn' about Dementors today. It reminded him of when his Patronus had changed from stag to wolf.

Grumbling about more teachers being out to get him he walked along, his eyes glittering with distrust as he walked into the classroom. It was, to his surprise, much like Lupins had been in his Third year. Would he actually get another decent teacher? Taking a seat in the back he waited for about three minutes before the students began to pour in. the Marauders took a seat in the front and the Slytherins once again separated themselves from the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors looked at the new student in wonder and a red haired, green eyed girl sat down next to him.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans. You are Xander Sanchez right?" Lily asked offering her hand.Xander took it and nodded. The door closed and Xander looked around and caught sight of the professor.

Dark brown hair was carefully clipped and mischievous gray eyes watched the students.

"Hello, I see we have a new friend in our midst. Welcome Mr. Sanchez, I am Professor Hawks." The man said turning a grin to him. Xander nodded in his usual silent fashion.

"Today we are learning about the guardians of Azkaban. Who can tell me about them?" Xander raised his hand and with a grin Hawks nodded towards him.

"The Dementors feed on positive human emotion; a large crowd is a feast to them. They drain a wizard of his powers when left with them to long. The Dementor is known to give the Kiss, which sucks a persons soul from them. When they drain the positive emotion they leave nothing except the worst of memories." Xander said as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Yes, quite well Mr. Sanchez, twenty points to Gryffindor. May I ask were you learned such information?" Hawks asked, looking at his newest student who new the real, basic detail about the creatures.

"They were a common occurrence were I am from. In the other point of view, they let me hear my mother for the first time." Xander gave his teacher a look that could kill. "And if you were to bring in other creatures, such as the boggart, we could all hear it. But that Professor is another subject entirely."

"Yes. Well, since we've already covered the information we will move onto the charm to expel them. The charm is Expecto Patronum. In our next class we will all try the charm. Right now I will show you a corporal Patronus." Raising his wand Hawks clearly said the charm and a Hippogriff burst from the end. It looked around the room with open displeasure towards the students.Said students all backed away when Xander moved forward and bowed. The hippogriff paused, bowed and disappeared as Xander returned to his seat.

"It is also rarely considered or known, that the Patronus takes on the distinct characteristics of the real creature. When the creature thinks of itself as deserving respect, such as the Hippogriff, you must treat them with the same respect as you would to a real Hippogriff." Xander said as he took his seat.

"Yes, very true Mr. Sanchez, you must have had a very good Defense teacher." Hawks said looking at the young, man in awe.

"I've had one or two really good ones." Xander said with a smirk.

After this class Xander had a free double period, as he didn't 'take' Herbology or Potions. He quietly made his way to the lake and took a seat on the ground. His sharpened senses let him know of the approach of one Remus Lupin. The young werewolf took a seat next to him and said quietly.

"I suggest you watch out for James and Sirius." It was a soft warning, but for what it was worth Xander snorted.

"I'll make sure to do that. But I'm pretty sure that's not why you came to find me." Xander said as he turned his gaze to the young werewolf.

" The headmaster came to me after class just now and said that you would be joining me during the full moon. What I was wondering was why? Your not a werewolf, or at least you don't smell like a werewolf." Remus murmured.

"Your right, I'm not a werewolf, or at least not a complete one. There was an accident."

* * *

**Your leaving them like this?** Yes I am. **Leon, Dray, act your age.**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Thank you for all of your reviews.

* * *

"An accident?" Remus's voice was hoarse, and as he looked at the new Gryffindor his eyes slid up the slash marks on his forehead.

"Yes, an accident. I won't tell you what happened; just know that sometimes you might have a visitor, though you can go as you wish for tonight. I have the wolf well under control." Xander said as he stood up and started for the castle. Remus Lupin was once again left with an odd feeling of comfort that he had felt when he had first shaken Xander Sanchez's hand. The feeling of peace lasted until he himself reached the castle were in Sirius and James were arguing with Lucuis Malfoy and Severus Snape. A frowning Peter and Xander were watching, Peter with unease and Xander with open distaste for the whole situation.

"James, Sirius, can we just go eat?" Remus asked. Xanders lips quirked up into a smirk and he noticed how thin he was.

Lunch passed with James and Sirius glaring at Xander and Lily with Remus trying to play referee. Charms was a more interesting affair in which Xander seemed very adept in personnel wards, followed by Transfiguration. Transfiguration went from bad to worse in the time of about three minutes. Xander wasn't as good as he was in Charms, though he was still ahead of the rest, and his theory was almost perfect. It was when McGonagall left the room and Xander made the comment to Lily that he was going to talk to the headmaster about getting advanced Potions and Herbology, as well as Care of Magical Creatures. James almost cursed him.

He had actually pointed the wand and launched the curse when a golden shield appeared in front of Xander and Lily, Xander's wand and an ebony eyebrow raised in question.

A second passed before his lopsided grin reappeared and he went back to transfiguring his rabbit into a gopher. It wasn't all that hard to do, well, in theory it wasn't. Practical Transfiguration was a completely different matter however. It was almost like going through a dictionary detention, not his most favorite past time on the best of circumstances. But it couldn't be helped.

"Ah well. Guess you can't have everything." Lily said with a smile as she nodded to the rabbit. Xander looked up at his partner and grinned his trademark lopsided grin as he grabbed his bag and walked out f the room. Instead of walking towards the Great Hall, however, he turned and walked back to the tower, his shoulders slumping the further from the other students he got.

Once inside the dorm he dropped his bag and quickly made his way to the dungeons. The deeper he went the worse he felt. Finally he found what he was looking for; an old, thick, wooden door that was reinforced with magic. It was as old as the castle itself, and had been reinforced for the exact reason as to contain non-humans. Raising his hand he touched the door and it swung open. Once he was inside it wouldn't reopen until tomorrow morning.

The skies darkened and as soon as the coast was clear the Marauders joined Moony. But deep in the center of Hogwarts a young man was losing the battle with his own inner-demons. Xander was lying on the cool ground, his muscles burning and his spine twisting as he fought the wolf inside. The battle was the usual, as deep in his mind a forest appeared and he began the race that never seemed to end, a race away from the wolf.

But the wolf was always quicker, his movements that much easier to guess after chasing the boy over and over again. He never seemed to be able to catch the boy until the very end, were there was a deep ravine. And it was so late in the evening, or the morning; depending on which way you looked at it, that the only thing that really happened was the bending of his bones, the ripping of his muscles and the sharp crack as his back broke, and then he was back to normal, his clothes having been safely discarded so as to prevent damage to them.

Grumbling under his breath he quickly dressed and made his way to the student showers, the heavy wooden door having swung open, and he himself having healed himself. A shower was the best thing right now and he quickly made use of it. Shrugging off his robes and uniform he turned the tap on and stepped under the steaming water. He completely forgot about the phoenix tattoo on his left forearm and the tattoo of the wolf with a rose in his mouth on his back. He had no trouble washing his hair with the provided shampoo and was cleaning his arms when the door opened. Misty blue eyes met watery blue, hazel, gray, and amber. The Marauders had come to get ready for class, and from the looks on their faces they had seen the tattoo on his back.

"What was that on your back?" Sirius asked.

"That is called a tattoo, and a friend thought it up on the ride back to the train station, the only reasonable similarity that my school and yours holds. Well, this summer they kidnapped me on my birthday and they got me the tattoo. I have no idea on what it means." Xander said quickly as he rinsed the soap off and grabbed a large fluffy towel, his clothes and pulled what was quickly becoming known as the transfer disappearance act, he was rather adept at it, but it confused everyone.

Remus frowned as he stepped under the tap. He knew for a fact that he was the only one that had seen his forearm. The phoenix tattoo was not what you would find on most of the students forearms. In fact, you wouldn't find it on most adults. Remus would have bet telling his secret to Hogwarts that only the headmaster would know what the tattoo meant and that unnerved him. It unnerved him a great deal.

Xander made his way back to the common room, thinking about what would happen when three certain people found out his secret…..

* * *

No, you didn't learn about the accident, and if my planning goes correctly, you won't for several chapters. Good day. **Bye ya'll.** **Good night.**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing and Derek Ponsetti can kiss my ass. **Be nice Leon.** **Hey, even I have to admit he has a right to say that!**

* * *

Xander Sanchez was not known among his peers, in his time, to be a very patient person. In fact, being part werewolf only heightened his impatience, but then, so did the fact that he was part elf. No, he was not a very patient person, and at the moment professor Michael Davids and his two best students to come to the headmaster's office. When they finally arrived it was the professor, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. He was already irritated and now he was all out and out pissed.

"Alright, listen up." Xander growled. "You two can be sleeping with one another for all I care or be in line for the throne of England. I DON"T GIVE A HOLY FRIKIN' FLIP. You make me mad and I have several options. I can skin you alive, take your head off and make it float around Hogwarts, fry your insides inside your bodies, turn you to ash, and a load of other things. Do not tempt me."

And with that Xander Sanchez stormed out of the headmasters' office, his eyes flashing black flame. No, it was not a good idea to piss people like him off.

Storming through the castle he ended up in the common room, his eyes still flashing when Peter suddenly ran into him. The smaller boy was sent sprawling and Xander immediately put up the personnel wards that were supposed to prevent his anger from taking control. With a sheepish grin Xander quickly picked him up off the floor and took off for the dorms, ignoring the looks of open curiosity.

Sitting himself on his bed he delved in his memories, thinking of a time when he was the feared Lord Hell. It was a time when the Weasley twins had run away from his plotting and his teachers shrunk back in fear. But it had all been a front, except when he was mad or in battle. He was almost like a werewolf protecting its mate. The Elvin part of him tried,yet again,to claw to the surface to find the mate that would complement both the Elf and the wolf.The Elvin part was more inpatient than the wolf to findhis mate, considering it hadhad a longer time to manifest.Xander fought it, knowing that being Saturday he had no where to go. Great, he was stuck in the tower and was quickly becoming irritatable. The door opened and Remus Lupin walked in quietly.

"Why weren't you at the Willow last night?" The voice was confused, just like it should have been, but there was something different in his smell, something like mint and cream. And it hit Xander in a wave, who knew what the smell meant. It was the smell that soothed the wolf and the Elf. It was the smell of his mate. Oh crap, he was so screwed.

"I told you, I have the wolf under control." Xander said, as both of his non-human entities tried to claw their way to the surface. Only control taught to him by one older Severus Snape and his personnel wards kept him from attacking the other boy. He had to avert the boy away from last night. "You asked about my accident. I didn't tell you yesterday, so how about right now?"

"Yeah, all right." Remus watched in wonder as Xander flicked his wrist and locked the door with a personnel Silencing Charm and locking spell. There was a smell that exuded from the boy that always seemed to exude confidence and mischief. The confidence was gone, replaced by a smell of defeat that didn't fit the tall boy.

"The twins and I were walking along through a forest; we were notorious for disobeying the rule that plainly said not to step inside of the forest. Well, being the idiots we were we forgot it was the full moon." Xander's voice was defeated, like he was remembering the worst of nightmares. "My godfather had just died that summer and they were trying to cheer me up. Well, we were walking through the forest, singing war songs might I add, when we came across someone we knew. It was a friend of my godfathers, but he's a werewolf, you see, and though he is usually kind and gentle, he was, as you and I both know, not in his right mind. I always carry and emergency portkey just in case, so I shoved it into there hands and activated it. As soon as they left I was bitten."

Xander was now laying down on his bed, his misty eyes taking on a tranquil quality, one that had only ever been induced by one Remus Lupin. And it hit Xander why the older version of the other non-human avoided him after full moons, when the need to be with the wolfs chosen was almost unbearable.

"But there was one thing that no one counted on. My father's great-great-grandfather had married a High Elf/Veela, though I pray to all that's unholy that the Veela part of my blood is dormant and stays that way. Anyway, back to the point. I was a part Elf, which counteracted some of the venom in the wolf's bite, giving me the ability to fight the transformations. And, in a basic, round about way, have a less chance of finding my mate because of being both Elf and a werewolf."

Xander inwardly groaned at that last comment. Remus walked forward and gently touched the scars on his forehead. He quietly asked a question. "And these?"

"Ah, those came from picking a fight with a drunken friend, he was an Animagus, a little too much butterbeer, you could say." Xander said, a slight smile gracing his features. Remus instantly wanted that expression there constantly, and for the Gods he didn't know why. It made his expression seem lighter, more carefree.

"I bet you have a lot of stories." Remus murmured as he took a seat next to his new, well, he wasn't quite sure, but he hoped it was a new friend. Xander grinned his lopsided grin, a trademark that quickly dispelled any serious mood in any situation, for Remus was sure it could do that.

"Oh yeah, me and my friends became the best troublemakers and hexers in the school. My classmates took to calling me Lord Hell, and most thought it fit perfectly. My godfather said that when I grew angry enough I could scare anyone." Xanders misty eyes turned sad as he remembered. "I miss him."

"What happened?" Remus asked quietly, and instantly berated himself. Xander only smiled a sad smile. He was about to take a plunge and it felt…..right.

"His cousin killed him, and that was when I first found out about being part High Elf. And lets leave it at you don't want to make an elf, any elf, mad."

* * *

I'm loading this at midnight on New Years Eve. You guys rock. 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, and yes this chapter is short but I have another idea, so ta ta for now.

* * *

Xander sighed as flicked his wand and the spells released the door and room. With a slight grin to Remus he suggested that they haul the other Marauders up so that they could pass judgment. Remus quickly went to go retrieve them, which soon had the door relocked and the Silencing Charm back up. In a much shorter version, for he explained about having picked up on the others knowing Remus's secret, he told them that he was a part werewolf. Or at least the way he figured it, as he usually had control over the wolf. And everything was going okay, that is until Sirius asked about his parents. The tall boy had gone pale, before he decided to let them know the revised version of the truth. 

"The Dark Lord killed them. He had me bound and gagged as he murdered my parents and younger sister. My little brother was with his friends and the only reason I made it out alive was because the Headmaster showed up." His blue eyes swirled as he thought of Lily, just realizing her love for James, and James, finally having his love answered. The others wisely remained quiet as he fought to get the anger under control; he really didn't need to be blowing up the common room, much less the entire castle. James was the first to speak up.

"Well, then you'll need a name."

"What! Name? Have you gone around the bend James Potter?" Xander said giving him a look.

"Well, since you'll be joining us on the full moon, and don't give me that look because you will, you are to get a nickname. Now if only we knew what your wolf form looked like." James muttered as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Do I not get a say in this? And this bull about me joining you, do know how difficult it is to control two werewolves? Trust me, its not that easy, my friends became Animguses and found out the hard way." Xander smirked at that as he remembered the first night when they had all been together with a certain professor.

FLASHBACK

A large black panther (Hermione) growled softly at the two circling wolves. A slinking fox (Ginny) crouched next to her, as a red shouldered hawk (Ron) sat perched on a tree. Two large Bullmastiffs (the twins) appeared their fiery coats smooth as they both growled a soft warning to the two circling wolves. The two wolves, their amber eyes glowing with agitation, and the two growling, snarling wolves studied their opponent. It wasn't Remus Lupin, no, that werewolf used No. 12 Grimmauld place for his transformations. This werewolf was Ryn Tyler, an old friend that Sirius had met after graduation.

'Harry' leapt at the other wolf, his teeth slashing through the thick fur as they tumbled to the ground. The two dogs leapt forward and pulled the wolves apart as the hawk took flight for help. The panther climbed a tree as the fox whined. They had all hoped that they wouldn't fight too much, but that didn't seem to be happening. The two large dogs growled slowly as they used their bodies to separate the two wolves.

END FLASHBACK

Xander grinned at the memory. He and Ryn usually got along great, but in their wolf forms they were nothing but snarling creatures bent on destroying the other. Not that the others let that happen. That had probably resulted in half of his injuries.

"Two werewolves can be rather rude to one another. I remember my first transformation, Ryn and I almost killed each other." Xander said with a sad smile. "If, however, you really think you can manage it I can show you the wolf. Some friends managed to get rather detailed pictures."

Xander quickly made his way to his trunk, pulling out what looked to be a small black journal. Inside the cover were various pictures of a gigantic, gaunt black wolf with deadlyyellowish-green eyes. He handed the picture to James who carted Sirius off to another bed where they began to throw names out before disregarding it all the same.

"Welcome to being a Marauder Xander." Remus said with a grin. Xander muttered something that sounded like 'lucky me'. Then he had an idea, one that should have occurred to him sooner. He launched himself at his trunk, intent on finding the book that his friends had given him when they found out his secret.

* * *

Jerk. **Bint.** Perve. **Gentlemen, let us behave!** He started it. **Did not.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's short. **Get over it.** I'll do a much better chapter when I haven't just buried my best friend. Oh, and I don't own anyhting.

* * *

Pulling away from the trunk with a triumphant grin he waved the object at the Marauders. Remus saw the look etched into his face and inwardly groaned his internal horror. Of course his newest roommate would be like James and Sirius. That was just his God-awful luck.

"What is that?" Sirius asked, silent glee layering his voice.

"This, Mr. Black, is the secret to the success of the Raiders. This little black book is the key to every secret passage way and every room and person anywhere you are saying. Why, it even has a talking/writing function when my friends aren't being retarded idiots. This gentlemen, is the book that will bring Hogwarts down in flames of practical jokes."

Peter and Remus exchanged fearful looks. It was bad enough that they were dragged down with the other two, but to have someone encourage them like that! There would be no safe place to hide. The poor teachers who had lived with them for the past six years were barely managing to keep them from blowing up the dungeons, waltzing in with his incredible knowledge and odd secrets came Xander Sanchez with that accursed book that James and Sirius were now pouring over.

"You had to do that didn't you?" Remus moaned. Xander just gave him a simple grin that Remus marked down as insanity.

* * *

RR please. And this is just so you don't kill me folks, at the moment it's the best thing that I can do.


	8. Chapter 8

This one is short to. **Get over.** **I second that motion. **I own nothing.

* * *

Xander merely grinned at Remus as he walked out of the dorm and into the common room. He had business to attend to and it would not do for the Marauders to find out about it. No, it wouldn't do at all. With all the skill he possessed he dodged students, ghosts, and teachers until he was outside. With the effectiveness of a shadow he slipped towards the forest and hid himself deep within. Once inside he let his body start to change.

The soft sound of bones and muscle shifting and changing revealed a pure black wolf. He was larger than any other wolf most people had ever seen, his gaunt frame blending in with the shadows and allowing him to melt into the woods. It was little known that a werewolf could change even when there wasn't a full moon and the only time it couldn't happen was the day of the full moon. With a deadly snarl the wolf turned on his heels and began his hunt. He needed to hunt to cool his blood. It was the only other way that the wolf inside would forget about the mate left up in the dorms, with the beds. It would not do to tell Remus anything.

He was really going to screw up the future and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. He'd long since learned that once you were back in time you were stuck, as there was no safe way to return to the time in which you were originally from. Now he was going to do something dangerous, and that was change the future.

Moving his strong frame into an all out run he raced through the forest and ended up in front of a pool of crystal clear water. The wolf was stunned; it was the same were the pool others had first revealed their Animagus forms; it was the pool that was the spot for all of their secret meetings. It was the place that he had tossed the cremate boxes. It was the future burying ground of most of his friends, and if his calculations were correct, all of his friends now. The rest of the pack had made a promise to never let one die alone or suffer in pain, even if it meant suicide.

The wolf let out a howl, deep at first, and then it rose in pitch. The howl told the forest of the pain it felt, of the pack that he missed. Then the howl turned savage, raging against the world and everyone who had damned the Pack to all of its suffering. Slowly the howls diminished and the wolf began its return to the castle were he took up residence in the common room with a book, which looked like it had seen better days. It was a book on how to become an Animagi and it had messy notes scrawled in the margins. He laughed softly at one that said to never trust a rat. His friends, his loyal and kind friends, they were the people who had stood by him after he had been turned. They were the people who knew how to tame his fierce temper, though it took awhile.

They were the ones he relied on. They were the one that had always been there for him, even when he didn't need it. They were the ones that had made his life seem a bit more grounded when everything he loved was being turned upside down. And deep down he missed them with everything he was, werewolf, Elf, human. No matter who his blood family was, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger had been his pack, his family.

Xander was startled out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder. Xander turned and glared softly at the person he knew to be behind him. It was James and his future father looked curious about his dorm mate's quiet depression. With a sad smile Xander closed the book and stood up, motioning for the other to lead the way.

James smirked and led the way to the dorm where the others were waiting for them. Xander found himself on the receiving end of murderous glares coming from one Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Xander gave them both an innocent smile and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" Xander asked sweetly. Peter buried his face in his hands and Remus threw a rather thick book at him.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here ya go. We own nothing.

* * *

Xander grimaced as he sat down to eat the next morning. There was about to be trouble for a lot of people. Namely the Marauders. And seeing as he was a new member he had rigged it; though it had been rather easy. The prank was simple; the Slytherins would eat a bit of food and all of a sudden they would be doing pole dances on all of the house tables. It was, in essence probably a good thing that he did not have Potions class today.

It might not help that today was the day that they were supposed to practice the Patronus Charm in front of the whole class. The giant wolf like creature that would appear would bring back to many memories for his liking. Memories of the days when he was with his friends and laughing about the latest joke product from the twins shop or curing the common room walls as they did some odd essay that would have put Dumbledore to sleep. But there was no escaping unless you somehow broke bones outside of the class.

Xander sighed softly as James produced the best of the class efforts; a thin mist of silver, nothing that would hold off a Dementor. But then it didn't have to hold off a real one, not yet at least. And then it was his turn and he stood up and walked to the front of the room and drew his wand. The wood felt cool in his hand and when the professor, he couldn't remember his name, not when the man was sentencing him to a run down Memory Lane, nodded he searched for a happy thought. It was the first one that came to mind and the changes it produced were amazing.

The wood of his wand became warm and soothing and his eyes became tinged with amber and green. It was the memory of being in the same room as Remus when the other had been touching his forehead with his gentle hands and the feeling that everything might be all right. Raising his wand he focused on the memory.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The giant figure of the wolf appeared, it eyes gleaming with power as it turned towards the class and let loose a thunderous snarl that made everyone scoot back and fear take over their features. Then the wolf turned to the teacher and bared fangs that out Moony to shame. It wasn't like a real Patronus, not all the way. Its body was a hazy gray and its eyes a gleaming amber. This was a creature of the night. This was the devil of the future Hogwarts, its guardian but a devil all the same. The Guardian Devil, a creature that protected the darkness from the darkness. This was his double persona and as it advanced on the teacher Xander called him back with a low whistle. The massive creature turned towards him, gave him a look and disappeared. Xander looked at the teacher and smirked.

"I told you that this would have repercussions. Devil doesn't like to be messed with, Lord Hell or not." Xander murmured as he retook his seat amongst cheers from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. Producing a corporal Patronus like that was among the most advanced of Light magic. Even the Death Eater students had to applaud the abilities and power. The professor, startled and more than just a little scared of his student, assigned interhouse projects.

Xander inwardly moaned when he was placed with Severus Snape. The young man wasn't as bitter as his future self but then that didn't matter, he would never be that bitter if he, Xander, was going to put his plans into action. And not get caught, he didn't need to get caught. Messing with the future was a high offense. Life in Azkaban if he was correct in his thinking. But then, so was forcing someone to take a Mark that would bind them to that person, like the Dark Mark. The phoenix tattoo on his own arm bound him to no one; it merely warmed up when there was one of the inner circle present. And that was what was needed. Despite natural belief, however, he did not hate his future professor. They had both gained a healthily respect for the other in the future.

With a grim expression Xander sent the other a note asking to meet at the library tonight after dinner. Receiving a yes he set about plotting the project that hr had bypassed in the future because the final phase of the war had begun. In a mocking way Xander stared at the professor for a moment before turning his heightened senses to Remus, who had taken the seat next to him. The full moon would be rather interesting with a black wolf running around with the Marauders. But then, the fact that he was really going to jack with the future might help. As the class ended, his last for the day, he walked out humming the tune to "Almost" by Bowling for Soup. (My story, I play it out like I want)

As he walked he sensed someone come up beside him before he was spun around and pressed up against the wall. Xander found himself staring into the calculating eyes of one Lucius Malfoy. Xander's eyes flashed greenish-yellow before he reined in his fierce temper.

"You hurt him and you will die."

The warning was growled and Xander's fierce temper flared beyond control. With a quick shift of weight Lucius Malfoy was pinned against the wall. The young aristocrat found him self staring into serpentine-gold eyes and an animalistic snarl.

"And you hurt Remus and you will find yourself running from a werewolf." Xander said the words more of a growl than anything else. A slight nod was his answer and the two separated themselves from the others presence, Xander to analyze future events to figure out Malfoy's attitude and Lucius to study the young wolf from afar. It didn't take long for Lucius to come up with the few answers he needed.

As the time passed Xander worked on his project with Snape and gained even more respect for the future Potions Master. It was when the next full moon came along that he put the first phase into action. He decided to work late and see what would happen. Snape was all too agreeable to get the project over when Lucius appeared, ready to escort the intelligent Gryffindor to were he needed to be. Snape followed, watching as the young wolf walked with confidence. They were just inside of the Entrance Hall were James and Sirius were waiting and it was then that one of the pieces fell into place and the pale light of the full moon danced across his skin.

Xander fell to his knees and for once let the transformation take place. Pain coursed through his body and as a scream ripped itself from his throat it morphed into a deep howl. His hands curled into wicked claws even as his body began to shift. Fangs grew from his human teeth even as fur grew all over his body. Muscles ripped and pulled at bones as they tried to rebuild his body structure. Malfoy and Snape were both to afraid to move when a large black wolf turned glinting serpentine-gold eyes to them and stood. One shake of his great body and the creature crouched down, its pearly teeth gleaming in the light. With one giant leap the monster lunged for Snape.

Xander knew that now that the wolf had control he was stuck in the backseat. But even as he leaped at Snape he knew that this defiantly hadn't happened and grinned. What fun.

The wolf landed right on top of the startled Snape and was about to sink his teeth into the others shoulder when a black blur flew into him, knocking him away from his prey and pinning him to the ground. With a deep, murderous sound the wolf fought the dog and let loose another snarl when he managed to kick the dog away. Climbing to his feet with a look of royalty the wolf glared at the creatures in front of it, looking for a human. It found none, but it did find a stag, a dog, a pure black panther, and a white-blonde panther. The two great cats stood side by side cautious looks in their eyes. With a growl the wolf advanced stiff legged when the door burst open to reveal another wolf. This one was brown and not quite as big as the black one but still a great size.

A rat scurried along the wall and the four larger animals

* * *

Read and review 


End file.
